1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for receiving at least one mattress for beds, cots or the like, with a frame and a support, assigned to the frame, for the at least one mattress, the support having at least one back element and one leg element which are coupled pivotably and by at least one connecting element in order to pivot the leg element simultaneously when the back element is pivoted.
2. Related Art
The comfort of beds and cots has to meet increasingly exacting requirements. This applies to all areas in which beds and cots are used, namely in hospitals, homes for the elderly or the like, in camping vehicles and also in lorry cabs as well in addition to the conventional use in home and hotel.
A care bed, which has a support of multipart design for lying and resting, is known from DE 36 18 680 C2. A back element and a leg element of the support are mounted pivotably on a frame. The back element and leg element are interconnected via a connecting element, which allows simultaneous pivoting of back element and leg element. In this connection, the connecting element consists of a lever arm and an actuating lever which, although articulated flexibly to the back element and leg element, are otherwise of rigid design.
A disadvantage of this prior art is the complicated constructional design of the connecting element, which also has a large space requirement because, in particular when the back element is not raised, the connecting element protrudes considerably under the frame. For cramped space conditions, above all in lorries, this known bed is therefore unsuitable.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for receiving at least one mattress for beds, cots or the like which allows simultaneous pivoting of back part and leg part by virtue of a space-saving connecting element of simple construction.